<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omedetaihanashi by kogasu_jiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030068">Omedetaihanashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu'>kogasu_jiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Happy Ending, M/M, poorly written angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omedetai Hanashi - HAPPY STORY<br/>Omedtaiha Nashi - THERE IS NO HAPPINESS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omedetaihanashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downtown.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes from the station, on foot.</p><p> </p><p>Two-bedroom apartment, with a bathroom and a tub.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi had originally thought that 50,000 yen for an apartment like this was too cheap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two sharp knocks on the door echoed through the small home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yes, yes, I’m coming...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi opened the door, expecting to see his landlord. A neighbor, perhaps. Or maybe it was a community prankster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But never...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Iwa~chan...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A tall, hazel-eyed man stood at my doorstep, licking his lips greedily as he stared into my soul. A rosy blush settled across his face, two horns growing at the side of his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The place I moved into...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was a place where a weird guy with a story visited.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”W...huh? Who...?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I...I have always wanted to see you...!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, Mr. Landlord...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>“The rent should be lowered even more!” Iwaizumi argued, gripping his phone tightly. The stranger was on Iwaizumi’s sofa, a large red bump on his head.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi continued. “It’s really true! A strange man showed up here! I think it’s haunted, so the rent...ah?! He hung up! Hello?!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi slammed the phone down in frustration, turning to face his guest. “You...what the fuck are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger stood up, bouncing giddily. “As I said earlier~I am a grand king! Iwa-chan’s daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed the phone again, eyes wide and empty. “Something’s wrong with your head...gotta call the psych.”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger fell to his knees, sobbing. “Please...if Iwa-chan abandons me, I’ll have nowhere to stay...please don’t kick me out...!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi scowled, putting the phone down a second time. <br/><br/></p><p>“...fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The man jumped on to Iwaizumi, a smile on his pale skin. “Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>”But you’re doing all the housework!”</p><p> </p><p>”Yup! I pro~mise!”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From that day, my scary cohabitation with the Grand King began. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He did his chores. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cooked great food.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And yet, something...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something is off...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Hmmmph...”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King glanced at Iwaizumi, who was sitting on the couch, a deep look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”What is it?” he asked, putting the groceries in the counter. “You’re staring at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi blinked in surprise. “No, it’s just that you look like him.”</p><p> </p><p>”Eh? Me? Who?”</p><p> </p><p>”My childhood friend...”</p><p> </p><p>”Childhood friend?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, back in my hometown.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hometown...”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King smiled childishly, eyes glowing. “If he looks like me, he must be very popular! Even that’s similar!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi said nothing, taking the plate of food.</p><p> </p><p>”Is he doing well?” The Grand King questioned, leaning over the sofa’s arm. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Ah...” Iwaizumi muttered, putting a forkful of food into his mouth. “I should text him for once.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached in his pocket, but came out empty. “Where’s my phone? In my room?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi kicked the Grand King away. “Go fetch it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>”Iwa-chan’s so rough with me!” the Grand King pouted, ruffling his own hair. He picked himself off the hard, oak floors, and walked down to his roommate’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he opened the door, not bothering with the lights as he picked up the device. He held it in his hand, preparing to leave when <em>that </em>caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi and the Grand King have lived together for three months. The Grand King knows the flat like the back of his hand—no, better than that. <br/><br/></p><p>Despite that...</p><p> </p><p>There is <em>one </em>room in the apartment that he is forbidden to enter. The only way to get inside was from Iwaizumi’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity ate away at the Grand King’s mind, and slowly, he started to trudge towards the door of that strange room. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>His light hands gripped the doorknob. The handle was warm, which meant Iwaizumi has used it recently. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>What’s inside?</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Would whatever’s inside...make him regret ever going in?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned the knob, the lock clicking, his hands shaking. <br/><br/></p><p>A crash was heard from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He whipped around, seeing his roommate in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at him, and for the first time, the Grand King shook at Iwaizumi’s presence. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>”You...”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King’s eyes widened, Iwaizumi’s aura radiating extreme darkness, the atmosphere becoming extremely heavy.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi gave the Grand King a look, his eyes swimming with a hazy look.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes held many emotions. The Grand King could not read any of them. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I told you to never go in that room.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a shaky breath, the Grand King uncurled his fingers around the metal knob. His hand fell to his side limply.</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King knocked himself on the head, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, Iwa-chan~ I’ve forgotten~”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. “It’s really messy. I haven’t tidied it up.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t go in.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King left the room, and Iwaizumi sighed again as he peeked inside the sacred room.</p><p> </p><p>On the floor was one singular object: a gym bag with two words blazed across it. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Aoba Johsai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King leaned against the wall, finger on his chin in thought. He chuckled.  <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi looked at his friend’s back, smiling as he reached out for him. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Long time no see! <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should text me if you’re here!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you’re here...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi stopped, the image of his friend fading, replaced with the bag in his secret room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”This is tough for me...” a voice from the bag cried. “Save me, Iwa-chan...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi’s smile faltered, eyes widening in horror as he felt his stomach churn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m sorry”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi clutched his head in agony, falling to the floor, the world going black around him. He couldn’t stop repeating those two words, saying them mindlessly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I‘m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tears fell on to the floor. Iwaizumi’s throat was dry from shouting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Who was he even shouting to?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry<br/><br/></em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>I’m sorry</em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beep</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Breakfast is ready!” The Grand King called.</p><p> </p><p>Warm white rice, miso soup with eggs and leeks, steamed radish with perilla. <br/><br/></p><p>“Tasty...” Iwaizumi muttered, eyes closed in bliss. <br/><br/></p><p>The Grand King sat across from him, his head in his hands. “Say, Iwa-chan, do you have work today too?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll be back by dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been working everyday lately...” the Grand King complained, laying down on the table. “Every time you leave, Oikawa-san is lonely...care for me more, Iwa-chan...!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi bit into his radish nonchalantly. “Can’t help it. You need lot of money to live...grocery and electronics and water...”</p><p><br/>The Grand King smiled slyly, his fangs shining in the light. <br/><br/></p><p>“I can give you something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi whipped his head around, an annoyed scowl on his face. “Hah?”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King put his palms together, creating a shiny gold coin. </p><p> </p><p>“How much do you need, Iwa-chan? Tell me. I can give you any amount...”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi crossed his arms uncomfortably. “Don’t need it.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the stubborn male in surprise. “Huh? Why not? Oh, right...” he kissed the golden coin, making the piece of metal disappear. “Gold coins have no value here, right?</p><p> </p><p>So, what does have value?</p><p> </p><p>Diamonds? Rubies? Pearls? Sapphires?”</p><p> </p><p>An insane look appeared in the Grand King’s hypnotizing eyes. “Or maybe...something that’s big and pretty like Iwa-chan’s irises...<em>emeralds?”</em></p><p> </p><p>The Grand King smiled generously. “Oikawa-san...has <em>all </em>of that.”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t need that shit.” Iwaizumi replied flatly. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Huuuuh? Iwa-chan has no greed!”</p><p> </p><p>”Who would make a wish upon the devil?!”</p><p> </p><p>”Oikawa-san is not the devil!”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s the same thing,” Iwaizumi said, putting a fresh shirt on. “You dig into what people want.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King stuck his nose in the air. “I don’t want to hear that from someone with no greed.”</p><p><br/>His expression changed, grabbing on to Iwaizumi’s sleeve as he put his shoes on. “Hey...there must be a different reason.”</p><p> </p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>”Why do you need money so badly?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi turned to face him. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always working...it doesn’t seem you need money all that much...why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at his wall calendar, notes scrawled over almost every date. He thought about that same red, green and white ball...his high school sports bag...and those white flowers...</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. “I don’t have a special reason. I’ll be off, now.”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I like you, Iwa-chan.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi turned around, staring at his best friend in confusion. Oikawa released a breath, the air turning white around him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I like you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa looked down in embarrassment. “I-Of course...I mean...in that way...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Eh—what? Uh...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi’s face flushed, his entire face turning red. The two males looked at each other, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, both of their faces red with embarrassment. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. “Y-your answer...?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi stiffened up, fiddling with his fingers. “Eh...I...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa looked away. “If you don’t answer now...it’s fine...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”...yes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A crow cawed, flying over the sky. <br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oikawa?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yeah?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi hooked his pinky around Oikawa’s pointer finger, the warmth of the two hands instantly heating the two boys to the core. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi’s. “Should we head back?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi smiled. “Yeah.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Caw! Caw!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>——————</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>I’m home...where is that bast—“</p><p> </p><p>A hand covered his mouth, grabbing the front of his shirt as he was tackled to the ground. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mmph!” he murmured, struggling to break free.</p><p> </p><p>”Welcome home, Iwa-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as the brunette looked into his pupils, a sly, hungry smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>”O...Oikawa?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>”Why...here...”</p><p> </p><p>”Why? Asking why?</p><p> </p><p>You said we should live together. <br/><br/></p><p>Have you forgotten?”</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Iwa-chan, let’s get a place!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi sipped his coffee, looking up. “Hm?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve been researching this lots!” Oikawa gushed, holding up a magazine. “If we live together, we can get cheaper rent!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Hmmmmmm...you’re excited.” Iwaizumi yawned, sinking into the kotatsu.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Look!” Oikawa threw the magazine at Iwaizumi. “There’s a couples’ discount~”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yes, yes...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Don’t sound so uninterested, Iwa-chan! I’m looking forward to this!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Huh, why’s that?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, a starry-eyed glint in his orbs. “We’ll live together anyway, so I think we should decide together on a place.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Is that so?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yup!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Together...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yup! Hey, Iwa-chan...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Yeah?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I want the two of us to stay together.” Oikawa smiled brighter, intertwining his fingers with Iwaizumi’s. “Forever.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi blushed, tearing up. He chuckled. “Yeah. That’s right.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Downtown!</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Fifteen minutes from the station, on foot!</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Two-bedroom apartment, with a bathroom and a tub!</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <span class="u">Only 50,000 yen!</span> </em> <span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Perfect for a sleepyhead like Iwa-chan, right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oikawa put his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek, watching the male’s face as tears spilled over on to his rosy cheeks. “You...and me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi put his hand on top of Oikawa’s, face curling into a grin. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The warmth of the hand remained on his face.</em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em>Skrrrrrrrr</em></p><p>
  <em>Squeeeeeee</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CRASH</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The warmth of the hand stayed, but the hand was gone, replaced by blood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The light in Iwaizumi’s eyes vanished as he gingerly touched the red substance, sticky and staining.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pulled his fist back, panting heavily. <br/><br/></p><p>The Grand King was on the floor in front of him, a large red mark on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>”What’s wrong with you?!” Iwaizumi cried, heart racing with worry. Worry for himself.  “I told you to <strong>never </strong>come in this room!”</p><p> </p><p>”Wearing his clothes...imitating him...there’s only so much you can do to piss me off!” Iwaizumi shouted, the door to his secret room thrown open. <br/><br/></p><p>“Crap...found out already...” the Grand King muttered, staring back at Iwaizumi with no regret. “I was going to enjoy this a bit longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi clenched his fist. “Don’t fuck with me, you son of a bitch...I should have never let a devil like you into my house...”</p><p> </p><p>”Really!” the Grand King yelled back, rubbing his horns. “I’m not the devil! Are you stupid? Or is your understanding messed up?”</p><p> </p><p>”Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Iwaizumi cried, falling to his knees. “Shut the fuck up! Get out!”</p><p> </p><p>”Is that okay?” the Grand King asked, finger on his lip. “If I disappear...I can’t make Iwa-chan’s wish come true...”</p><p> </p><p>”I...have <em>nothing</em> I want from you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King stepped over to Iwaizumi, standing over him. “Iwa-chan’s childhood friend...</p><p> </p><p>right now,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>where is he?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi went still, staring up at the stranger. Dread filled his veins as he shakily whispered an answer. “Ho...hometown...”</p><p> </p><p>”Is he really there?” The Grand King pushed, leaning closer to Iwaizumi’s face. “Is he there, right now?”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King wrapped his fingers around Iwaizumi’s neck, his delicate fingers brushing against Iwaizumi’s fair skin. Everything was hazy around him...</p><p> </p><p>”Think carefully.” The Grand King instructed, voice heavy and eyes stern. “Is he really there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Iwaizumi trembled, smacking his hands away. “Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Don’t fuck with me! That guy...is there now!”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King looked at the frail mortal, unamused. He lifted Iwaizumi’s chin up.</p><p> </p><p>”The Grand King can control Human~ Life~ As~ He~ Wishes~” he said, pointing at himself with a grin. <br/><br/></p><p>Iwaizumi was speechless. He simply stared at him, eyes blank.</p><p> </p><p>“With my magical powers, I can make your wish come true~ where really is this childhood friend you like so much~?”</p><p> </p><p>”That’s...” Iwaizumi stuttered breathlessly, staring at him in disbelief. “No...that..really...”</p><p> </p><p>”So?” The Grand King smiled, poking his own cheek cutely. “Please carefully recall where this childhood friend of yours is~”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi dropped his head, staring at the floor. His entire body was trembling, nothing around him feeling safe. The air pricked at his skin.</p><p> </p><p>”It was an accident...</p><p> </p><p>I was waiting for him at the park</p><p> </p><p>and</p><p> </p><p>that guy</p><p> </p><p>got excited</p><p> </p><p>running</p><p> </p><p>towards me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>skreeeee....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>CRASH</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood splattered on to Iwaizumi’s face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He stared, wide eyed, at his childhood friend</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>his lover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>his eternal partner</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>dead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>on the floor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I killed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”If I hadn’t called him out so late...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>I’m sorry, Oikawa</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>Sorry</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>so sorry </strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi clutched his bag, ‘Aoba Johsai’ scrawled on to the side as he slowly stepped forward, holding on to his lover’s cold hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/></em>
</p><p>“I...found him.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi clutched his bag to his chest, tears dropping on to his bag. “Oikawa...is here.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King smiled, eyes wide with ecstasy. “Aha~ so Oikawa-kun has been with us the entire time...”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King brushed his fingertips against the handle of the bag, a psychotic look on his face. “Nice to meet you, Oikawa-kun...!”</p><p> </p><p>A hand grabbed his cape.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked into the Grand King’s eyes, his nose runny and tear marks streaked on to his face. His tone was desperate, yet completely devoid of emotion. “You...can you truly bring him back...?”</p><p> </p><p><br/>The Grand King looked at him, remorseful. “I can revive him, but...there’s a condition.”</p><p> </p><p>”A condition?”</p><p> </p><p>”All the past...that childhood you shared...that must be erased. We can’t have something happening later on, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi nodded, heart lightening. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah, and...</p><p> </p><p>Iwa-chan has to die in his stead.”</p><p> </p><p>“...what?”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s like putting puzzle pieces together. Reviving a dead person...is absolutely forbidden. It’s like rejecting the will of God. I’ll be severely punished. <br/><br/></p><p>If I call upon someone who doesn’t exist...the person who was originally existing disappears. So I,</p><p> </p><p>will be switching the dead person around.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King focused on Iwaizumi’s who weighed his options silently. The look of absolute despair never vanished as he shakily took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi swallowed the lump in his throat. “...okay. Do it in one go.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King laughed, despite the situation. “It’s not like you <em>actually </em>die.”</p><p> </p><p>”Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King avoided Iwaizumi’s gaze. “To bring a dead person back to life, killing someone who is alive also goes against God’s will. I don’t do that...</p><p> </p><p>So instead, I will erase the memories of Iwa-chan from everyone who knows you. That way,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Iwaizumi Hajime’ will be a person that ‘disappears’.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>That is what I express as ‘death’.”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King lifted Iwaizumi’s eyes to meet his own. “Sorry if I scared you! But it’s fine...</p><p> </p><p>your family,</p><p> </p><p>friends, </p><p> </p><p>and your lover...</p><p> </p><p>no one will remember Iwa-chan. <br/><br/></p><p>But...”</p><p> </p><p>The Grand King lowered himself to the floor, embracing an empty, hollow Iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I will not forget the ‘Iwaizumi Hajime’ that existed.”</em></p><p><br/>You can be reborn in a world with Oikawa Tooru<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru won’t have any memories of the past he shared with Iwa-chan</p><p> </p><p>Once more, you can see Oikawa Tooru’s smiling face, hear his voice</p><p> </p><p>Doesn’t that make you happy?</p><p> </p><p>It’s what you have been wishing for ever since that day </p><p><br/>Want to hear his voice once more</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to see that smiling face one more time</p><p> </p><p>Want to talk to him</p><p> </p><p>One More Time</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Want to play volleyball...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Iwa-chan, let’s play volleyball!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Tooru!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, let’s play together!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saliva dripped from Iwaizumi’s mouth, the foul smelling bile spilling out of Iwaizumi’s stomach. <br/><br/></p><p>He coughed, groveling at the Grand King’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>”See...even if you open that bag, there’s only a chunk of meat in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi let everything out, on his hands and knees, trembling in front of the devil. <br/><br/></p><p>The Grand King simply watched, extending his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Grab my hand,</p><p> </p><p>and tell me, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Bring Oikawa Tooru Back to Life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shut his eyes tight, feeling two warm hands cup his cheeks. The dry tears on his face were wiped away, and let this man embrace him fully.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hajime Iwaizumi, </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>I </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>have </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>come </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>to </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>make </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>you </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>happy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE GRAND KING KEPT HIS PROMISE AND FINALLY GOT TOGETHER WITH IWAIZUMI HAJIME.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>OIKAWA TOORU WAS REVIVED AND FOREVER SHED TEARS LOOKING UP AT THE MOON.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>HE DID NOT KNOW THE REASON WHY.</em> </strong>
</p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>AND IWAIZUMI HAJIME FACED DEATH.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE LOVE OF THOSE TWO HAS BECOME IMMORTAL!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>AH, ISN’T THAT PERFECT?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>HAPPY ENDING!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written version of the Iwaizumi/Oikawa doujinshi, Omedetai Hanashi by Koyagi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>